<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>:: Family Forever :: by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925350">:: Family Forever ::</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, any character(s), pain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>:: Family Forever ::</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake">4bdnsn0wflake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the past few months, Morgan had got into mischief. On this sunny summer day, she walked into the house, holding the stuffed fluffy bunny rabbit with the missing eye. She sniffled as she tried to hold back the tears dampening her eyes. She had played outside, climbing up the tall tree, when she ended up getting a boo-boo.</p><p>She had got a lot of boo-boo lately; she was an adventurous little girl who wanted to climb the tallest trees and scale the highest hills. She wanted to be strong and brave, like her brother Peter. As it turned out, while wearing shoes with laces that easily came undone, she scraped her knee. Morgan walked over to her brother, sniffling. “Peter…”</p><p>Looking up from the TV, Peter’s heart splintered a bit when he saw Morgan standing there with tears in her eyes and blood on her knees. “Morgan, what happened, little angel?”</p><p>Morgan’s bottom lip trembled as she confessed, “I tried to climb the tree, but I fell.” Big dewdrop tears started streaking down her rosy cheeks.</p><p>“Morgan, don’t cry. Shh,” Peter cooed softly as he gently wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her softly. Morgan clung to him as he pat her back, giving a little smile when Peter kissed both of her cheeks and wiped her tears away. </p><p>“How about I patch you up and then I will make us some lunch and we can sit on the couch and watch cartoons. How’s that sound, little angel?”</p><p>Like magic, the pain was gone, and those cute little dimples creased Morgan’s cheeks as she smiled brightly. Peter grinned and leaned forward, nuzzling Morgan’s nose to give his little sister an Eskimo kiss.</p><p>Morgan giggled and hugged peter. “I love you, Peter.”</p><p>“I love you too, little angel.”</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1127860.html?thread=115566004#t115566004">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>